


A Christmas Miracle

by Gali2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, Jody ships it, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gali2004/pseuds/Gali2004
Summary: Cas is a single father on his way to his parent's house for Christmas with his son Jack. When an unexpected blizzard, hits while he is on the road, he finds solace in a small inn. Even though he seems to be stuck there indefinitely he doesn't mind the atmosphere is warm, his son likes the inn and the cute co-owner with green eyes and freckles doesn't hurt.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester, Kid!Jack - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. The Blizzard

Cas drove with caution through the snow, he knew there was a chance of snow but he didn’t think it would be this bad. Suddenly a flash of red caught his attention as he drove closer he could finally make out that it was a sign that read: The Miracle Inn. There was luckily a vacancy sign next to it. He sighed a breath of relief as he slowly pulled into the parking lot of the little motel trying to make sure not to wake his seven-year-old son Jack who was laying across the back seat of his car. He parked and put on his coat, ready to brave the freezing temperature. 

“Dad, are we at grandma and grandpas yet?” Jack asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

“Not yet, buddy, we’re gonna have to stay at this motel for tonight. We can’t keep driving in this storm; it’s dangerous,” he said with an apologetic smile in his son’s direction 

“We get to stay at a motel tonight!” he shouted excitedly his eyes becoming saucers

Cas smiled he should have known this would be Jack’s reaction, he always saw everything as an adventure. He instructed his son to put on his coat so they could go check-in. When Jack was ready they got down and walked into the cabin in-front of them. As soon as they walked in, Cas was hit with the most wonderful smell of hot chocolate. The room was beautiful, with wooden floors, a Christmas tree set up in the corner. It was as if the holiday itself had come around. He walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. 

“Jack, go ahead and sit on that chair while I check us in,” he said crouching down to the boy’s level. 

“Okay, Dad!” Jack answered as he walked over to the waiting area and climbed on a comfortable-looking chair by the tree.

“Hello, Welcome to the Miracle Inn, my name is Dean how can I help you?” said a voice from behind a stack of boxes. The man set down the boxes and Cas was shocked, he didn’t know that someone could be that handsome. ‘Get it together Cas, this isn’t a hallmark movie’ he thinks to himself.

“Hi um I was wondering if I could get a room for me and my son.” he asked becoming extremely aware of his hands. 

“Sure, no problem.” the ma-Dean answered. 

He finished ringing him up and handed Cas the key. Dread filled Cas as he realized that he would have to go back into the biting cold to get the bags. He thanked Dean and turned to Jack. “Hey buddy, I need you to wait here, while I go get the bags from the car.” he told his son 

“Dad I can help you.” Jack answered 

“No, I need you to stay here; it’s cold and dark and slippery, you could get hurt. I wouldn’t want that.” Cas explained

“If it’s that dangerous, why would you go out there alone, you could get hurt, “ Jack retorted 

He had to admit his son had a point, wait those were his points what is he-

“Hey, um Jack, is it what if I go with your dad and you wait here with my friend Jody. That way you are taken care of and your dad is safe. Does that sound good to you?” asked Dean walking up to Cas’s side. Jack looked up, he was clearly thinking this over. 

“Do you promise to keep my Dad safe? From anything that includes monsters.” Jack quizzed Dean 

“Cross my heart.” Dean chuckled

“Okay then!” Jack said with a smile

Cas felt horrible, he had only met this man and he was already dragging him out into the cold to appease his seven-year-old. Dean came back with a coat and a woman who looked a bit older than him. She had the kindest smile on her face and looked more than happy to look after Jack for a couple of minutes, he still felt bad. 

“Okay, we’ll be right back, Jack be nice to Jody, was it?” she gave him a nod “Thank you for watching him.” Cas said apologetically.

“Of course, no problem, now go on an get your bags.” she said kindly

Cas walked out of the door towards his car with Dean trailing close behind. “I am so sorry about him, he’s very um, protective of me.” Cas apologized again

“No need to be sorry, really it’s my pleasure. So what brings you to the Inn if you don’t mind me asking.” he asked while unloading the bags

“Not at all, um Jack and I were going up to my parent’s house for the holidays. I wasn’t really expecting this blizzard; I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t’ seen your sign. By the way, your motel really does have an accurate name.” Cas explained he can’t believe it, he was blushing like a schoolgirl, although it did help with the cold; but damn he sees a cute guy who is decent and he’s falling in love with him. He can’t do that he’s a father for God’s sake, he needs to pull himself together. 

“Oh, okay well I’m glad that I coul-we could provide a little help. Well um, I think that’s all of it.” Dean said reaching up to close the trunk of the car. 

“Yeah, thank you so much.” Cas offered

“No problem, look I’m at a disadvantage you know my name but I don’t know yours.” Dean said expectantly

“Right, I’m Castiel but, everyone calls me Cas.” he said 

“Nice to meet you Cas, I’d shake your hand but” he said gesturing to the suitcases in his hands

“Yeah, I get it.” Cas said raising his own bags. They shared a laugh and walked back into the warmth of the lobby. 

“Hey, look who’s back, see Jack I told you they would be just fine.” Jody said as Jack smiled at the two men. 

“Hon, sorry to tell you this but you might have to stay longer than tonight. The storm isn’t expected to let up until the 26th.” Jody said 

“Well, we have enough clothes to last until January and I have the holidays off for work, so that won’t really be a problem. I just hope I can let my parents know I won’t be able to make it until after Christmas.” Cas said 

“Jack I’m sorry, we might not make it to grandma and grandpas until after Christmas, I know you were excited to see them.” he added expecting to see Jack dejected but he looked at him and realized he should have known better. 

“This is an adventure, a real one Dad we can see grandma and grandpa later. Plus they’ll love to hear about this adventure when we do see them!” Jack beamed and then yawned. 

“Okay, Mr. adventurer it’s time for you to go to bed.” Cas said reaching out for his son’s hand. Jack took it and they headed to their room. He reached for Dean to give him the other bags. “Oh, no I’ll help you get the bags to the room, It’s no trouble so don’t apologize.” Dean insisted

“Thank you, you’re very kind.” Cas thanked the man They reached the room and Cas got Jack into bed before taking the bags from Dean. 

“Well um, goodnight, thank you again I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for you and Jody.” Cas told the man standing opposite him 

“Of course, anything to make your stay easier, plus I’m a sucker for pretty blue eyes.” Dean said with a smile before heading back to the lobby leaving Cas standing there in shock. Had he imagined it or had Dean just flirted with him. Just then he yawned and decided to go to bed, it had been a long day. He could freak out and overthink this tomorrow. However, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about the man’s green eyes and freckles, and how kind he was, oh man, Cas was in trouble.


	2. Hello my name is Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV of the first encounter.

Dean was bored; it had been a week since anybody checked into the inn. He had tried to tell Jody that they should just close down for a week, nobody was traveling this late and stopping anyways. Sioux Falls was such a small town and their inn was so out of the way surely nobody else would stumble upon it for a while. She just said: Dean you never know who could need a place to stay, so they kept it open. He had been busy in the back balancing their books. He hated doing such menial labor but Jody was busy and asked him to and after all she had done for him, how could he do anything less. Just then he heard the door open and voices outside in the lobby. Could it be had someone stopped by? He was about to head out before he remembered some boxes Jody had asked him to take behind the desk, so he picked them up off the ground and headed out. 

“Hello, Welcome to the Miracle Inn, my name is Dean how can I help you?” the familiar phrase rolled off his tongue as he set down the boxes. As he looked up he saw the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes on. Dark hair, blue eyes, and the softest smile. He rang up the handsome stranger and had to remind himself on multiple occasions that this wasn’t a chick-flick. Only after finishing up the process of checking him in and giving him a key, he realized that there was a kid in the waiting area. He had a kid, which probably meant he had a wife, or a husband hey, he didn’t judge. His kid seemed to be giving him some trouble, well-placed trouble but trouble nonetheless. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it was a small room so he thought he’d offer the guy a lifeline. He thought the kid’s name was Jack so that is what he went with.  
“Hey, um Jack, is it what if I go with your dad and you wait here with my friend Jody. That way you are taken care of and your dad is safe. Does that sound good to you?” he offered to the kid. When he seemed satisfied with his suggestion, Dean was elated. This guy was cute, he didn’t see a wedding band on his finger, and Jack seemed like an interesting kid. Maybe he could find out some more on the short trip to his car. 

“Hey, Jody, I have a customer whose son needs to be looked after for a couple of minutes while I help him get some stuff out of their car. Could you help with that?” he said as he entered Jody’s office. 

“Dean, I am not a babysitter. Why can’t you watch him?” she asked looking up from her work. 

“I would but Jack is worried about his dad going out by himself and will only stay behind if I ‘protect’ his dad.”Dean explained

“Alright, fine I’ll watch Jack for a couple of minutes." 

“Great!” Dean said with a smile

They headed back to the lobby where they met up with the guy and Jack. Dean grabbed his coat before following the stranger outside. He realized that he should probably ask him his name when he got the chance. It was colder outside than Dean anticipated he wasn’t too cold though, this guy had him blushing so much it kept him warm. Dean asked him why he was at the inn and was pleased when this guy didn’t mention anything about a spouse or partner. What sue Dean for having hope. Soon they had gotten all of the bags out of the car, and Dean said “No problem, look I’m at a disadvantage you know my name but I don’t know yours.” his heart raced with every word, it was like any possible name for a person left his brain. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when the man answered “Right, I’m Castiel but, everyone calls me Cas.” Cas somehow that fit him, any other name Dean could have guessed would not have lived up to that. They made their way back inside and they got some news from Jody about the weather. So, the storm would take a while and Cas and Jack were here indefinitely. Sure he probably should be upset that they won’t make it to their destination for the holidays but they seemed okay with the situation so why shouldn’t he be? Cas tried to take the bags from him and lug them to the room himself but Dean wasn’t about to let that happen and miss an opportunity to find out more about Cas. Dean walked next to Jack and Cas on their way to their room making small talk with Cas along the way. Finally they reached the door, Cas went to tuck his son into bed and Dean set the bags down by the door. Cas walked up to him to say thank you for the help. At least he had finally stopped apologizing for everything. Dean knew this was his shot to throw in a little flirtation. He tried to be suave but instead, he used the cheesiest pick-up line known to man. Really pretty blue eyes, that’s the best he could do. He didn’t have time to correct himself or even guage Cas’s reaction before he was walking briskly back to the lobby. How much more elementary could he get, basic lines and then running away what was he a middle schooler. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Jody waiting for him looking extremely amused. 

“Oh, I get it!” she said with a playful smile appearing on her face 

“Get what?” Dean said dumbfounded 

“What do you mean what, are you trying to tell me that you aren’t the least bit interested in that boy? I mean you were a second away from your heart pulling loony tunes and popping out of your chest.” she teased

“Wha- I don’t know what your- is it that obvious?” Dean gave up trying to deny that he had a crush, Jody already knew anyways

“Extremely, look I get it he’s cute and Jack is adorable. If you wanted to get to know him I would approve.” she said sincerely 

“Really?” Dean asked enamored by the lack of embarrassment he felt discussing this with Jody

“Yeah, Dean. Just don’t slack on the books” she said, “ Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work for the night. 

“Alright, I think I’ll turn in for the night. Well after finishing the books.” Dean commented

“Okay, thanks Dean.” Jody said

That night Dean lied awake for hours filled with excitement about seeing Cas and Jack the next day. He had resigned himself to insanity for being excited to see a guy he had just met. Realizing it was crazy didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach one bit though. Dean was so screwed.


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off Happy Thanksgiving! I hope it was a good day and if it wasn't I hope tomorrow is better.  
> I experimented with mixing POVs for both Cas and Dean, if it was confusing, please let me know and I'll go back to doing each chapter from one POV or I'll separate them with a line or something. That's all I hope you enjoy1<3

Cas woke up at around 9:00 in the morning, to his surprise Jack was already up and playing on his tablet at the table. Slowly Cas got lugged himself out of bed and to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweatpants; he considered jeans but then remembered the situation he was in and decided against it.

“Jack did you brush your teeth yet?” he called from the bathroom  
“Yeah, I did it earlier. Hey Dad, I’m hungry.” Jack replied

Just then as if on cue Cas’s stomach seemed to agree with Jack. He decided to call the front desk, maybe there was a nearby open diner or something that they could walk to. He picked up the phone and heard Jody’s morning greeting.

“Hello, front desk how may I help you?” she asked

“Hi, um Jody this is Cas I was wondering if there was a near-by diner Jack and I could walk to, to get breakfast.” He asked her

“Nonsense we have complimentary breakfast here, I wouldn’t dream of having you guys walk in the cold. It ends at 11:00 a.m. so if you just make it before then we’ll have a warm breakfast for you and Jack.” she replied cheerily.

“Oh, wonderful I’ll just get Jack dressed and we’ll head down. Thank you.” Cas said gratefully

“Of course, see you boys in a bit.” she said, Cas heard the receiver click and he put the phone back in its proper place.

“Hey, Jack they have breakfast here so let’s get you dressed and go eat something. Sound good?” he asked his son

“Yeah, Dad can I wear my bee socks? Please!” Jack asked with puppy dog eyes. Cas didn’t know where this appreciation for bees came from but he was very supportive and of course, he conceited

“Sure, buddy.” Cas said with a smile as his son leaped out of his chair and gave his dad a bone-crushing hug. It was times like this that made all of the difficulties of being a parent worth it. Jack finished getting ready and they were out the door. They got to the dining area, which was decorated to a tee, and they saw Jody waiting there. The room was empty, which was odd until Jody explained that there were no other guests staying with them currently.

“Oh, Jody I’m so sorry you had to go through the trouble for just the two of us!” Cas apologized

“Now stop apologizing it was my pleasure but Dean did most of the work. Don’t tell him I told you this but he’s always loved cooking.” she said with a fond smile.“I heard that.” said a low voice that could only be Dean’s. Cas turned around to face the man and once again he was awestruck at how handsome his man was. The sun was hitting his face just right and his eyes were greener than the night before.

“Well, thank you both for the breakfast it looks wonderful. Hey since you went through the trouble would you guys like to join us?” Cas asked the pair in front of him

* * *

“I’d love to but I already had breakfast. However, I know for a fact that Dean here hasn’t had any, so why don’t you join them and I’ll cover you until you finish there isn’t much to do right now anyway. What do say, son?” Jody asked him

Dean was torn of course he wanted to have breakfast with Cas and Jack but what if he was just hurting himself by enabling his little crush. He was about to decline but then he looked at Cas; blue eyes full of hope and he looked at Jack eagerly awaiting his response, his heart melted and so he gave in. Of course, he gave in.

“Only if Jack says it’s okay. What do think kid, is it alright if I have breakfast with you and your dad?” he said crouching down to Jack’s level and was relieved when Jack nodded with an excited smile.

“Alright that settles it see you in a while Dean, Cas, Jack enjoy the breakfast. I’ll see you all later!” she said before waving and heading out of the dining area. They all got a plate of breakfast and sat down at a table for three by the window.

“Hey, Jack do you like bacon?” Dean asked the young boy

“Like bacon? I love bacon! Is there any here?” Jack responded eagerly

“Yeah, kid of course what would breakfast be without bacon! I’ll tell you what it would be: nonexistent.” Dean told him. He had to admit he liked this kid, a real kindred spirit if you asked Dean. He put a couple of strips of bacon on Jack’s plate and some on his own before exchanging a look with Jack and serving each of them some more of the breakfast food.

* * *

Cas was at the table sending his parents an update on the situation they were in; he hit send and looked up to see Dean giving Jack a probably unhealthy amount of bacon. He wanted to be mad but he couldn’t; seeing the smile Dean was putting on his son’s face was heartwarming. For a second he let himself hope that this was a possibility for him. He had to admit the idea of Dean waking up and getting excited to make him and Jack breakfast made his heartache in a good way. He snapped out of it when he saw the pair walking over to the table.  
“Hey, dad! Guess what I showed Dean my bee socks and he likes them as much as you do! Right, Dean?” his son exclaimed to him with a smile.

“Yeah! Of course Jack those socks are amazing!” Dean responded sending a smile in Cas’s direction. He seemed genuinely excited not like those adults who pretend to think what a child is showing them is interesting, he was sincere. That just pulled at Cas’s heartstrings more.

They sat down, ate breakfast, and just talked until they had finished. Just as they were picking up the trash leftover, in came a young blonde girl about Jack’s age. She immediately sprinted into Dean’s arms. All Cas could think was ‘oh god, does he have a daughter, he probably does and that is why he is so good with Jack. If he has a kid does that mea-’.

“Cas, Jack this is Claire: Jody’s daughter.” Dean introduced calming Cas down and preserving his hope that he might have a chance.

“Hello!” she said reaching a hand towards Jack with a smile

“Hello! I’m Jack, oh wait you know that cause that is what Dean just said.” Jack answered which made Claire chuckle. Then she turned to Cas and introduced herself and Cas did the same. Soon Jody came in.

“Claire-oh there you are come one stop bothering the guests.” she said and tried to grab her daughter’s hand

“Mom, this is my friend Jack, well you probably already know him. Can we go play in the snow? Please!?” she asked her mother.

“It would be fine by me but have you asked Jack’s Dad if it’s okay?” she said gesturing to Cas. The little girl then turned around along with Jack, “Can we?!” they said in unison giving the fiercest pair of puppy dog eyes Cas had ever seen.

“Alright, but I’m going to go outside and keep an eye on you guys. Dean, would you like to join us? “ Cas asked turning to the man next to him.

“What do you think Jody? Can you afford to lose me for today? I am your best worker.” Dean said looking at Jody with a smile.

“Yeah, best worker my ass. Go ahead, but just so you know compared to two seven-year-olds, records are easier.” She chuckled out

“Alright, well Jack and I will go get our coats, meet out here in 10 minutes?” Cas asked

“Yeah, sure. See you in 10!” Dean replied waving goodbye for now.


	4. Snowball fight

A couple of minutes later Dean watched Cas and Jack walk up to him and Claire by the entrance to the garden area of the Inn. The little girl immediately ran and hugged her new friend as if they had been separated for decades. Dean and Cas shared a fond smile. 

“Remember kids, you must stay where Cas and I see you at all times.” Dean reminded the two energetic young ones. The two kids nodded and the group headed out to the garden of the Inn, which was now covered in a blanket of fresh snow 

There was a sudden burst of cold air that hit Dean as soon as he stepped foot outside, he wasn’t that phased though, growing up in Sioux Falls meant he was used to the cold. He soon realized that Cas was not the same. He glanced over at the man beside him standing there shivering despite wearing what looked like three layers of clothes. Dean and Cas made their way over to a bench that was under a roof and therefore was free of snow, they sat down and kept an eye on the kids. Dean could see that Cas was worried about Jack, those blue eyes were fixed on his location at all times. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean started 

“Yes?” Cas answered without taking his eyes off the area where Jack and claire had begun to build a snowman. 

“I can tell you’re a bit on edge, the garden is fenced in and you need a key to open the only other gate, they’ll be alright if you look away for a minute.” Dean told him in an effort to calm the other man’s nerves.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Cas said releasing a breath “Kids wander off so easily at least the can’t wander out of the garden.” he added with a chuckle

This seemed to do the trick because as soon as he said the last word he saw Cas’s shoulders relax and the worry melted from his features. Dean was proud of his accomplishment, he liked seeing a more serene side of Cas. Although, he only met him the day before he already wanted to be the reason that Cas and Jack felt secure. The sun was shining on Castiel’s face and made him   
look somehow more beautiful, Dean didn’t think it was going to be possible for him to fall more, but he was. 

“You’re gorgeous” Dean whispered, not really registering what he said.” I said that out loud, didn’t I? “ he asked when he saw the blush forming on the other man’s face, of course, that could just be from the cold. 

“Yes, yes you did.” Cas replied shyly 

“Damn it!” he mumbled “I’m sorry if that weirded you out Cas, I can’t believe I said that out loud!” He apologized hoping he didn’t scare Cas off for good for being weird. Who tells someone that they’re beautiful out of nowhere, He didn’t even know if Cas swung that way, for all Dean knows he’s just being polite and he probably ruined it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Cas’s warm hand on his cheek, grounding him in where he was. 

“It’s alright, plus you’re not too bad yourself,” Cas answered with a gummy smile 

Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips partly because it was a reflex partly because of the cold. Cas’s eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips briefly before returning his gaze back to his eyes. Dean leaned in giving Cas enough time to pull back in case he was reading the situation wrong, but Cas didn’t. Instead, he began to move also, Dean’s heart began racing and he was blushing so much that he couldn’t even feel the cold. This was it he was going to Kiss-

“Heads up Dean!” he heard before a snowball clocked him right on the nose. Both he and Cas looked around for the source of the attack. Finally Dean’s eyes settled on a smiling Jack and Claire hiding behind a blush, trying to hide behind the snow.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright, that’s it, this means war! Sorry kids, I really did like you.” Dean said before picking up a cool pile of snow and launching it at the bush. The only reason he missed the two was because they ducked. Jack and Clarie burst out laughing at Dean’s fail. 

Cas laughed at the group's antics, he was initially disappointed when he and Dean were interrupted, but the disappointment was quickly replaced with fondness at seeing Dean join in with the pair of giggling kids.

“Come on Cas, two against one ain’t very fair!” Dean said looking expectantly as Cas. There was snow caught in his eyelashes, which Cas had to admit was extremely distracting. He quickly snapped out of it and grabbed a handful of snow and lobbed it in Dean’s direction hitting him square in the nose as his son had before.   
“Really Cas, I thought you were on my side!” Dean said playfully offended with a hand on his chest 

“Sorry Dean but he is my son, I couldn’t betray him.” Cas answered, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at the other man.

“Oh, I see how it is! well- hey Jack?” Dean asked 

“Yeah?” Jack said cautiously peeking his head up from behind the bush

“What do ya say you team up with me against your Dad?” Dean asked the boy

“Nice try Dean, but I know my son would never-” 

“Sure Dean!” Jack piped up 

“Really Jack!” Cas said feigning hurt

“YEAH! Come on Jack!” Dean said

“Hey! What about me?!” Said Claire

“You can be on my team Claire, we’ll take down these two traitors in no time!” Cas reassured the girl 

“Okay!” She shouted with a smile

Cas ducked behind the bush with her while Dean and Jack occupied the space behind a bush right in front of them. They hurled snowballs at each other for about an hour before deciding to call a truce and going inside to watch a movie.

“Can we make a snowman before we go back inside? All four of us!” asked Claire

“Yeah please!” Jack added

It seemed both of them had discussed this before because there were the puppy eyes again. That was brutal of them, who could say no to puppy eyes. Cas looked over at Dean for some support and to his dismay, there were another pair of green puppy eyes staring at him. That’s it Cas was done he immediately gave in to the three. 

“I can’t reach the top to put the eyes on steve!” Jack said Cas still didn’t know why he insisted on calling the snowman Steve of all things. 

Dean picked up Jack so he could put the coal on the snowman’s face. Then he proceeded to lift up Claire, and added the smile. Cas added the carrot nose. He didn’t know how but Dean was really good with Jack. It brought a smile to Cas’s face and his eyes welled a little and he wiped away the quickly forming tears. Jack ran up between him and Claire followed and the four of them looked at their creation with pride. Then Cas felt Dean put his hand on the small of his back and Cas felt so happy and peaceful. It was strange like a nice little bubble that he wished would never pop. They all went inside and headed for the lounge with the Tv. Jody had told Dean it was fine if they used it to watch a movie especially because he was gonna take Claire for a little longer. They grabbed some hot chocolate and sat down as ‘The Grinch’ began to play, they were covered in some warm flannel blankets on the couch, while Claire and Jack sat on the one next to them. They wanted to sit on the floor but that is where Dean and Cas drew the line. So that’s where the night found them snuggled up watching a movie safe and warm. Cas wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Dinner Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about not updating in a while, finals are a bitch. That's also why the chapter is so short this time. I hope you enjoy it! Again sorry, for the short chapter. I'll try to get the second part of it up within the next couple of days.

It was about half-way through the movie when Dean felt a warm weight on his shoulder. He glanced down without moving his head, not wanting to disturb Cas. He felt a flutter in his chest when he saw that the other man had laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean couldn’t help but feel pride and like the luckiest guy in the world. God, what was this guy doing to him? It had only been a couple of days since they’d met, but Dean was already head over heels. At first, the thought that he should deny that he was falling for Cas. Not because he was ashamed or anything, Dean had been an out and proud bisexual man since his teens when Jody took him and his brother in when their Dad left them. It was because he didn't think that being in love could be so easy. He was no stranger to love but it was always gradual. With Cas, it hit him like a freight train, and it was so simple. Then he had to remind himself that he didn’t know how Cas felt. They almost kissed earlier but nothing had happened since then. Maybe Cas was trying to pretend it didn’t happen. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jody call for Claire. 

“Hey guys! Did y'all have fun today? Boys, I hope this one didn’t give you too much trouble.” she said nodding towards the little girl. 

“Of course not, she was wonderful!” Cas responded with a sincere smile

“Yeah don’t worry Jody, she was great.” Dean added 

“Well, that’s nice. Say what have you guys had dinner?” Jody asked the group

“No, not yet.” Dean answered 

“Well, I just finished so what if I give the kiddos some dinner and you and Cas get some for yourselves There’s a 24-hour diner and the road was just plowed.” she suggested 

“Oh, no we couldn’t leave you with them! You’ll be outnumbered” Cas said politely, Dean was a bit disappointed that Cas had denied the offer. Jody must have sensed his feelings because she said:

“Please I can take two kids for a couple of hours, you two had them for the whole day you two deserve a break.” she insisted. Cas thought it over for a couple of seconds and then turned to face Dean.

“I’m game if you are,” he said looking almost hopeful, although that could just be Dean letting fantasy mix with reality.

“Sure” Dean answered, proud that he made it sound as casual as it did. 

After getting their coats on and saying goodbye to Jack and Claire, Dean led Cas to his car which was parked closer. Cas’s eyes became saucers when he saw Baby, Dean had to admit that made him feel warm and fuzzy. 

“Dean, is this your car? She’s beautiful!” Cas exclaimed in wonder, Dean blushed 

“Yeah, she is, isn't she? Fixed her up when I was 16, didn’t take you for a car guy, Cas. “ Dean commented. Cas’s eyes narrowed for a second and his head shot up. 

“Are you making fun of me for driving a Prius?” Cas said suddenly very serious

“Wha- What, NO! I just meant-” Dean apologized frantically waving his hands. 

“Don’t worry I’m just teasing, and no I’m not a car guy per se, but I can recognize a nice vehicle when I see one.” Cas said breaking into a grin all seriousness leaving his features. Dean relaxed as the tension melted away. 

“Plus, you’re cute when you get flustered.” Cas said nonchalantly before climbing into the passenger's seat. That asshole! Dean opened his side and slid into the familiar leather seat. They took off in comfortable silence and they were at the diner in a couple of minutes.


	6. Dinner Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the dinner date Dean and Cas had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part! I had a blast writing it, I hope you enjoy it! <3

Cas stepped out of the impala and the cold air smacked him across the face. The red neon sign read open in the diner window. He met Dean at the door and they walked in, a little bell announcing their arrival. He and Dean walked over to a booth in the relatively empty restaurant, apparently, there weren’t many people showing up at 10:00 pm. Cas slid into the seat opposite Dean, the red faux leather was comfortably soft from wear. Cas looked toward his companion and was in awe. How did this man manage to remain handsome under fluorescent yellow light? Dean smiled and pulled him from his thoughts and then a blonde woman seemed to materialize next to their table. Cas supposes she probably walked up but he was too distracted by the man in front of him to notice his surroundings. 

“Hey, Dean-O! How have you been? You gonna introduce me to your date?” the woman asked enthusiastically with a warm smile. Cas blushed at her choice of words, hoping Dean wouldn’t correct her. 

“Hey Donna, I’ve been good, yeah a-and this is Cas he and his son Jack are staying at the inn.” he replied with red dusting his cheeks. 

“Oh! How wonderful! Where's the little tike?!” Donna asked looking around them

“Jody is taking care of him for a while, he got to be friends with Claire, so they’re having dinner at the inn while we get some here. “ Dean responded with a fond smile. 

“Well, that’s nice! Oh, how rude of me I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Donna.” she said holding a hand in Cas’s direction. “I’m a friend of Dean and Jody’s.” she continued “You must be Cas.” she added. Cas shook her hand and they exchanged pleasantries. Donna was warm, like his mom would be. 

“Well, could I get y’all started with some drinks?” she asked, taking out a small notepad and pen.

“Um, I’ll take a soda.” Cas said

“Make that two.” added Dean

“Alrighty, I’ll be back in a Jiff with your drinks so you two could have a look over the menus.” with that she was gone. 

The two men sat in comfortable silence while they looked over the options for dinner. Cas was unsure what to get until he spotted the burger section. He always liked burgers and it was difficult to mess those up. He set down the menu just as Donna walked up with their drinks. 

“Okey-doke, you boys ready to order?” she asked after setting down the two cups and straws. Cas looked over at Dean and they exchanged a nod. Dean gestured for Cas to order first. 

“I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with french fries, please.” he answered. He looked over at Dean who looked at him in awe. 

“Man, could you get more perfect?” Dean whispered before going white as a ghost. “Did I just say that out loud?” he asked 

“Yeah, but it's okay. I appreciate the compliment and you’re pretty perfect too.” Cas reassured him, with a timid smile. Dean smiled and cleared his throat and turned to Donna. 

“Same for me.” he said

“You betcha!” she answered, scrawling the order down, took their menus, and retreated from the table. 

Dean and Cas sat there looking awkwardly at each other for about 30 seconds before Dean finally spoke up. 

“So Cas where were you and Jack headed before mother nature stranded you at the inn? “ he asked 

“We were heading to Minnesota to visit my parents for Christmas. Jack hasn’t seen them for about a year so I thought it would be nice for him. Not to mention I missed my mom’s apple pie.” he answered simply

“Damn it must suck to have gotten stuck in Sioux falls when you had other plans.” Dean sympathized 

“You’d think so but Jack and I have had fun staying at the inn. It's been comforting, kind of like home. Thanks for that by the way, you and Jody have really gone beyond the call of duty. I mean you didn’t have to spend the day with Jack and me.” he thanked the man in front of him with a smile. 

“Of course, it's been my pleasure and I mean that. It's not just some line to get you to come back to the inn again. Although, I wouldn’t mind that, you and Jack coming back at some point. ” Dean said, placing his hand on Cas’s with a soft look on his face. Cas’s stomach did a flip, he was glad Dean wanted him to come back. He even included Jack, usually the guys he dated tended to forget about his son, not that he was dating Dean but it was nice to know he recognized they were a package deal. 

“I would like that and I’m sure Jack would too. He really seems to like you, which is odd he doesn’t really take to strangers that well.” he responded, Dean’s face lit up in the comment.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good with kids, I mean I practically raised my kid brother so I guess I learned how to act around kids. Honestly, Jack’s awesome, you did a great job.” he said with a fond smile.

“You have a little brother?” Cas asked curiously he was rewarded with Dean giving him a big smile.

“Yeah, Sammy. He’s off at Stanford, he’s gonna be a lawyer. I’ll tell you Cas, he’s crazy smart, humble too. You’d like him.” Dean answered beaming with pride.

“I’m sure he’s amazing if you speak so highly of him. It's a shame he’s not around. I'd love to meet him.” Cas answered immediately regretting his words, he’d met Dean two days ago and he’s already telling him he wants to meet his family, what is wrong with him. His nerves were eased when he saw Dean gazing at him softly with a smile. 

Their food arrived and they dug in eating and talking. Cas learned that Dean lost his mom when he was around four and was taken in by Jody when his dad passed away a while later. He learned that his dad left him the impala and fixed her up when he was in high school, once he got his license. Learning more about Dean was exciting and he hoped that over time he would keep learning more about the man.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean was having fun talking to Cas. Their conversations were easy, there was no tension or awkwardness, other than that 30 seconds at the beginning of their dinner. As they kept talking, he learned that Cas had adopted Jack in after his parents gave him up for adoption. The way his eyes lit up when talking about Jack was adorable and reminded Dean of how he looked when he talked about Sam. Cas was amazing, kind, caring, and stunning to boot, how did Dean get so lucky as to meet him. Turns out Cas only lived about an hour and a half from Sioux Falls but had gotten a late start to their trip. They talked about how Dean loved pie and Cas swore he could make a mean apple pie that would surely knock his socks off. The guy was funny too, and he did this cute little thing where he would tilt his head when he didn’t understand a reference Dean made. He decided that he had to tell Cas how he felt about him, although he was scared that he would freak him out, he would hate himself if Cas left the inn and he never told him. They finished up their dinner and paid Dean insisted he would get it but the other man was relentless so they ended up splitting the bill. They said goodbye to Donna and headed back to the inn. 

“Jody, we’re back from dinner.” Dean announced walking into the lobby. 

“Hey boys, did you have fun?” she asked

“Yes, we did the food was wonderful and so was the company, thank you for taking Jack for a bit Jody, I hope he didn’t give you trouble.” Cas answered

“Please, he was great. He and Claire are watching a movie in the lounge, but I’m pretty sure both of them are asleep.” she chuckled 

Dean and Cas walked into the lounge and saw that Jack and Claire were indeed asleep. Cas walked up to Jack and lifted him up not wanting to wake the tired kid. Jody came in and did the same with Claire letting Dean know she was gonna head home and put her to bed. They said their goodbyes and Dean walked Cas back to his room. When they go to the room Cas fumbled to get his room key. 

“If you want, I can take him while you open the door.” he offered

“Would you? Oh, thanks.” Cas said handing the sleeping seven-year-old to Dean who didn’t stir or flinch at the handoff, he must have been tired. 

He got the door open and the three of them walked in. Dean set Jack down on his bed and Cas tucked him in. Then Cas walked him out, Dean was about to walk away when he felt Cas’s hand tug his.

“Wait Dean, before you go. I just wanted to thank you again for the dinner and for the help with Jack.” he said with a warm look on his face and a shy smile. 

This is it, it was now or never. Dean had to tell Cas how he felt if he didn’t feel the same then that would be that. Suddenly Dean’s expression got serious and tightened his grasp on Cas’s hand a little.

“Listen Cas, I know this might sound forward and weird considering we met yesterday but I have to tell you. I really like you man, like a lot. You’re easy to talk to, not to mention gorgeous and I love spending time with Jack with both of you. It feels right, I’m sorry if this freaks you out but you’re gonna leave the inn eventually and I needed to tell you before that happened. I get it if-umph” that was all Dean could get out before he felt a pair of warm lips on his. 

At first, he was shocked but he quickly melted into it. He brought his hands up and cupped Cas’s face and deepened the kiss. This heart was beating a mile a minute and all he could think was Cas. Eventually, they both had to pull away for air, but that didn’t stop Dean from chasing Cas’s lips for a final peck. They were both smiling like idiots with their foreheads resting against each others', Cas was the first to speak

“I feel the same way Dean, I thought I was crazy or moving too fast.” he said with a smile, Dean smiled right back at him 

“Look, I really want to make this work because I really like having you and Jack around and since you only live an hour and a half away from here, I think we have a shot. What do you say?” Dean said hopefully 

“I’d really like that.” Cas whispered out and gave Dean another chaste kiss 

Dean yawned and then so did Cas. It donned on Dean that he would have to drive back to his apartment so he’d better get going. Just because he had to didn’t mean he liked it. 

“Well I should get going, I’d hate myself if I fall asleep in my office again.” Dean said turning to leave

“Wait, I’d hate to have you drive home when you’re tired, you could fall asleep and crash. If you want we could share my bed and that way you could fall asleep for a bit and leave when you’ve gotten some rest.” Cas suggested shyly

“Yeah, Cas I’d like that. '' Dean said, his heart doing somersaults at the prospect of cuddling with Cas. What is this guy doing to him? You know what honestly, he’s okay with it.

Dean got changed into some pajamas Cas lent him and they both climbed into bed. Dean was starting to doze off when he felt Cas nuzzle into his side and drape an arm over his torso. Warmth washed over him and he wrapped an arm over the man’s shoulder and pulled him closer, that’s how Dean fell asleep, with Cas by his side, happy.


	7. A question for Jack

The sun broke through the curtains, Cas stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The sliver of golden light illuminating the sheets he was wrapped in. He felt a warm weight around him, then he remembered: Dean was still next to him. He slowly shifted as to not wake the man beside him; after about 10 seconds he was finally facing Dean, he looked so peaceful. Cas sighed contentedly unable to fathom the situation he was in but in awe of it all the same. 

“Like what you see?” Dean asked, his voice raspier obviously due to the time of day. He cracked open one eye then promptly opened the other before giving Cas a warm smile. 

“Very much so” responded Cas with a smirk leaning up into Dean’s personal space. Dean wrapped a protective arm around his waist and tugged Cas closer. 

Cas brought his hands up to Dean’s chest, resting them gently against it. He looked up to see Dean’s eyes flicker down to his lips then back up. Cas tilted his neck and connected their lips. Unlike last night’s, which was passionate and foreign, this kiss was soft and slow and easy; like they had been doing it for years. He cradled Dean’s cheek and Dean moved his hands to the small of Cas’s back. They pulled back and Dean kissed his cheek, then under his jaw, until he had trailed a line of warm kisses down his neck. Cas craned his neck a little for easier access then suddenly Dean stopped and Cas let out a little whine. Dean chuckled a bit before saying,

“Sorry, sweetheart as much as I’d love to keep this going, and believe me I want to, that would probably traumatize the kid over there,” he said nodding in Jack’s direction. 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good call” Cas agreed 

They laid in bed in comfortable silence for a good twenty minutes before they heard Jack yawing awake. With no warning, Jack jumped on the space between Dean and Cas. 

“Good morning! Oh hi, Dean, when did you get here? Did you and my dad have a sleepover or something?” he probed leaving Cas a little flustered, to say the least

“Morning kid, yeah your dad and I had a sleepover.” he answered shooting an amused look Cas’s way

“Cool!” he said jumping off the bed he booked it to the window and tore open the curtains letting the sun in. “Aww man, the snow is melting.” the boy added 

Cas squinted at the sudden influx of light than his eyes adjusted to see that the snow was starting to melt and he was a bit disappointed. If the snow was clearing up, he and Jack would soon be able to leave the inn, leave Dean. Almost as if he had read his mind Dean grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Hey, I meant what I said last night. I really like you, and I want to make this work. If you want that too that is.” Dean said in a whisper

“I want to make it work too, I mean feel the same way. “ Cas reassured him with a smile. He was glad they were on the same page. He quickly placed a quick kiss on Dean’s lips, a promise. 

“Great!” Dean beamed at him with a small smile and soft eyes, seemed that the sun had some competition. He looked over at Jack and said “hey kid, you hungry?”

“Yeah I am” Jack responded 

“Awesome, cause I’m starving. What do you say we all get dressed and then we go get breakfast?” Dean suggested 

“Okay” Jack said, grabbing some clothes and running to the bathroom to get changed.

Dean and Cas got changed in the room quickly while Jack was getting ready. Then they all put on their coats and headed to the lounge. They met up with Jody on the way who was getting in and they all exchanged a morning greeting. They invited her to join and she agreed and they all walked toward the lounge together. 

* * *

They made it to the lounge and Dean got to cooking. Jack asked if he could help, Cas said it was fine as long as he didn’t touch the stove and was careful. This was actually good, Dean had been meaning to talk to Jack about something. Cas and Jody began chatting and Dean and Jack made their way to the kitchen to start on the food. Dean made bacon, eggs, and waffles. Jack mixed the fruit salad together, Dean realized that if he wanted to ask the kid about what he wanted to ask him about it he should do it now. He wiped his hands on the dishtowel and made his way over to Jack. 

“Hey, Jack I wanted to talk to you about something” Dean said, surprised at how nervous he was to ask this. 

“Okay, sure” Jack said looking up at him with full attention

“Well, I just wanted to say I really like your dad and I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I asked him to go on a date with me?” Dean said slowly maintaining eye contact with the seven-year-old 

Jack stood there not saying a word for about 30 seconds before looking at Dean with a smile and asking “If you date my dad, does that mean you’ll keep making me bacon?” 

Dean let out a chuckle and a sigh of relief before answering “Yeah, kid I’ll make you all the bacon you want.”

“Then yes, you have my permission.” he said with a curt nod

“Alright, well let’s get this food out there and dig in alright.” Dean said picking up the plates and heading out, followed by Jack carrying the bowl of fruit salad. They all sat down and ate, when they were finished Jack looked out the window and exclaimed, “Look it's snowing again!” 

“Would you look at that, maybe the weather guy was right for once.” Jody said with a chuckle 

“Does this mean we get to stay at the inn for another couple of days?” Jack asked his father

“I guess it does, Jack” Cas said with a smile

Dean knew he should at least feel a bit bad for Cas and Jack not being able to see their family, but he was elated. He was glad he was gonna be spending more time with them. He grabbed everyone’s plates and announced he was gonna wash them and be right back. Jody insisted on helping and neither of them would let Cas do it. They were still guests after all. They had a system Dean would wash, Jody would dry. 

“So, you and Cas seem to be getting close. What’s going on there?” Jody asked with a mischievous smirk.

Dean let out a laugh, “Nothing gets past you, huh?”’ 

“I’m serious Dean and don’t deny it, anyone with eyes can see your head over heels for that boy. So what’s going on?” 

“Honestly, I am and I don’t want to deny it. I mean I have to constantly remind myself that this isn’t a Hallmark movie. I just really like spending time with him and Jack.” he admitted with a smile.

“I’m happy for you kid, he likes you too, I can tell.” she said sincerely. They finished up and walked back to Jack and Cas.


End file.
